


Day 14: Genderswapped

by Rothecooldad



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Angst, F/M, Genderbending, Modern AU, Pregnancy, fem!merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rothecooldad/pseuds/Rothecooldad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Merlin is the property of BBC and Shine. These characters are not my own, I just bend them to my will.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Day 14: Genderswapped

**Author's Note:**

> Merlin is the property of BBC and Shine. These characters are not my own, I just bend them to my will.

_No. No_. _Nonononono, this couldn’t be happening_. Not to Merlin.

She looked back at the pregnancy test in her hands. Well, there it was, clear as day. The big blue plus sign was staring back at her ominously.

_“Fuuuck._ ” She mumbled, the reality of the situation crashing down around her. Her knees went weak, and her legs gave out. She sat back on the toilet, putting her head in her hands.

Merlin’s vision blurred, her eyes were burning with the tears threatening to spill over. She couldn't see the test, and that stupid fucking positive result.

She let out a loud guttural moan, breaking of into a sob. “ _No_!” She screamed, throwing the pregnancy test with trembling hands. It struck the mirror, causing a long jagged crack down the middle.

Merlin stood up, staring at herself in the broken mirror. Her reflection was fractured, distorted fragments shone back at her. Unrecognizable.

She smashed her hand against the counter, barely missing the shards of glass littered across the sink. _God, who was she anymore?_

Merlin was a underclassmen in University. _For God's sake, she didn’t even have enough money to pay for tuition without her scholarships_. There was no way she could raise a child on her own. And, Arthur- _Well, Uther really took care of that one, now didn’t he?_ She grimaced at the memory of it.

No, this couldn’t happen to her. She wiped the tears off her face, and spared herself a last glance in the mirror.

She knew what she had to do.

**Author's Note:**

> I was having a lot of trouble with this one. This is an outtake from my friend's fic (that has yet to be written). I know I didn't do it justice, but yeah. Enjoy :)


End file.
